Barbara Novak
The recently married wife of Michael Novak, she has a secret she wants to unleash on the town that put her newly wedded husband away and she seeks for revenge. Early Life Born in Cheltneham, Barbara always had a taste for fame and celebrity lifestyle. She seemed to be drawn to the train wrecks of celebrity. Barbara herself wanted to be famous and have power, but Barbara had no entertainment abilities to speak off. When finding out about Michael Novak in prison, the former President and Prime Minister, she wrote to him The two quickly became an item and got married at prison. Barbara wanting to be with Michael for the rest of her life, decided she will do whatever it takes to free him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 She comes to Grasmere Valley seeking revenge for her husband and his release. At a press conference which takes place outside the hairdressers she declares to free her husband or they will be consequences, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose,Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour laugh off the idea that she can get Michael's release. However she then threatens the town saying if not she will release a DVD that its secrets will ruin the entire town and will reveal all on the Friday at a hotel. Barbara who sits in the dark during a night at the hotel proves to Daniel Laidende one of the hotel managers that she means business as she shows him the DVD physically creeping him out. The hotel is packed where she is staying with those wanting to find out what it is. Everyone has different theories and there is group organised by Audrey Strong looking to stop her which consists of Audrey as well as Darren Sussex, Donny Gress, E.D.N.A, Helen Pere, Erin Fuelgate, Ashley La Roux, Elton Muslak, Dr John Ogden, Henrietta Rogers, Daniel Laidende and Mary Bishop. She taunts them all and soon a chase is ensued. But as Barbara goes into the hotel and declares she will ruin the town, when Elton Muslak is thrown from a room on top floor by Dedge right onto her killing Barbara instantly and smashing the DVD. When the DVD is put together by Gavin Rossum it is revealed that Tessa Crab, Drew Jane and Adrian Fuller are all buried alive underground. The town the scramble to find them. Michael however remains in prison. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley (Podcast)? Episode 13 Talk of the Town Frederich Thompson Hunter Walker Ranger III goes to the library to find out some history on the town and find out what was the darkest episode the town went through. Mary Bishop retells the story of how she thought the DVD that Barbara Novak had blackmailing the town was the time that she was caught shouting in the library something she found horrifying. She somehow brushed past the bodies buried underground which was what the DVD revealed. Frederich is more alarmed by the bodies that were buried underneath the ground and wanting to find more about that story asks where to go to which Mary suggest he sees Chris Greavers whom he can find by listening out to someone saying you work it out, his catchphrase. It turns out he knows nothing of the episode but Soul Winner ends up via song telling him what happened in that incident and also with Michael Novak burning down the town.